


Hunger

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Warum Michal Ronon Dex nicht hasste





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2006  
> Beta: Birgitt

Schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung fühlte Michael den Hass, den Ronon ihm entgegenbrachte. Damals konnte er es nicht verstehen. Er wusste nicht, dass das Retrovirus ihn verändert hatte und dass Ronon ihn hasste, weil er ein Wraith war.

Alle hatten ihm gesagt, dass er ein Mensch sei. Einzig Ronon hatte ihn nicht angelogen – nur geschwiegen und seinen Hass gezeigt.

Die ganze Zeit hatte Michael Zweifel gehabt, sie aber immer wieder zur Seite geschoben, weil er kein Außenseiter sein und dazu gehören wollte.

Ronons Angriff hatte ihn verstört und unsicher zurück gelassen.

 

Seitdem seine Erinnerung wieder da war, war es anders.

Alle Menschen - selbst Teyla - hatten ihn belogen und verraten, doch Ronon nicht.

Ronon hatte nie eine Maske aufgesetzt – seine Gefühle waren immer zu sehen gewesen und für Michael war es eine beruhigende Konstante. Er wusste woran er bei ihm war.

Ronon war ein Krieger der seine Beute belauerte. Dass Ronon dabei nicht berücksichtigte, wer wirklich am Ende der Nahrungskette stand, zeigte, dass er genau so starrsinnig war wie ein Wraith. Das Retrovirus hatte bewirkt, dass Michael die bittere Ironie der Situation erkannt hatte und sogar darüber grinsen konnte. Es war eine Veränderung, die seine Artgenossen nicht verstanden.

Als er zu den Wraith zurückgekehrt war, hatte er gehofft, dass alles wieder würde wie vorher, aber es ging nicht, das Retrovirus hatte ihn gezeichnet und machte ihm zum Außenseiter.

Unruhig stand Michael auf und wanderte auf und ab. Wissend, dass draußen mindestens drei Wachen standen, um zu verhindern, dass er ausbrach. Er konnte sie riechen, fühlte tief in sich den Hunger.

Der Hunger, der Schuld war, dass die Menschen ihm nicht trauten, obwohl er die Wraith verraten hatte. Ein Hunger, den er gelernt hatte zu unterdrücken.

Ein Hunger, den er auch in Ronons Augen sah. Genauso präsent wie sein eigener.


End file.
